In love with you
by Ihvesoul
Summary: Andy is so in love with Sam. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Rookie Blue fic, so please be nice. Rate and Review. I don't own the programme or the characters.**

* * *

"You're in love with me, don't worry it happens to most people, I'm irresistible" Detective Sam Swarek smirks at his fellow officer, Andy McNally who was rolling her eyes at him.

"I am so not in love with you" Andy replies defensively as they walk through a park on patrol.

"You so are" Sam continues teasing her

"Am not"

"Yeah you are"

"Argh, Sam, I'm not in love with you" Andy says and pushes her friend what she thought was lightly, but he toppled over sideways and landed on his back. Andy puts her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, but it doesn't help.

"Oh my gosh, Sam I didn't mean to do that" Andy promises still laughing as she slowly backs away

"You're so dead" Sam glares at his partner as he gets up and starts running after his already jogging officer.

"Sam! It was an accident!" Andy squeals as Sam chases her slowly beginning to catch up

"You pushed me over"

"Accidentally"

"That was no accident" Sam growls as he finally catches her. Sam flings her over his shoulder and then places her on the ground holding her down.

"Does this remind you of anything|?" Sam smirks

"Yeah, when you got taken down by a girl" Andy grins back at him she was about to give him some witty remark but was cut off because she begins to scream with laughter as Sam attacks her sides and ribs with his hands.

"SAAMM!" Andy squeals

"Yes?"

"STOOPPP!"

"What's the magic word?" Sam grins

"You're an ass!" Andy shouts as Sam begins to tickle harder.

"That's not it"

"Sam get off me! Please!" Andy shouts louder and Sam releases her from his grip

"So in love with me" He smirks

"Argghh" Andy shouts at him before getting up and walking off, followed by her partner who was a few paces behind. He was right, she was in love with him and there was nothing she could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. Rate and review.**

* * *

Sam and Jerry were standing outside the station next to their cars waiting for their girlfriends and partners to make their way out. Both of them and two other officers (Dias and Peck) were held in a hostage situation after making a rookie mistake of trusting the wrong person. It was fair to say both Jerry and Sam were pissed at them for putting their lives in danger.

* * *

Meanwhile Andy and Traci were sitting in the changing room, not wanting to go out and face their boyfriends who from what people had told them, were not very impressed with their actions.

"We have nothing to feel bad about, we made the right choice, if Sam and Jerry can't see that then they're aren't as good as I thought they were" Andy says out loud trying to convince herself

"We made a stupid mistake Andy, let's not sugar coat it" Traci sighs

"No, we need to stick by our decision, I'm not having Sam going all 'I told you so' on me"

* * *

As Andy and Traci walked out of the station they saw their boyfriends who were both glaring at them. Andy looked at the floor not wanting to make eye contact and Traci looked apologeticly at Jerry.

"Hey, look who it is" Sam sneered at his girlfriend and Traci

"You two could have been killed today! You are lucky you weren't" Jerry lectures staring directly at Traci

"Hope you both learned your lesson, don't try to be a smart ass or a hero, as always you should listen to me McNally" Sam says

"I don't know why you're lecturing us, Chris and Gail were there as well" Andy glares at Sam

"Dias and Peck don't have boyfriend's who are cops" Jerry glares right back at Andy before looking back at Traci

"Really? I thought Chris does have a cop boyfriend, they use the hand cuffs" Andy replies sarcastic

"Shut up Andy, enough of the smart comments, you know you made a stupid mistake, now get in the car" Sam orders

"I'm walking back" Andy replies and begins to walk away but Sam grabs her arm and stops her

"Andy, I'm not messing around, if you think I'm ever letting you out of my sight again you're wrong"

"You can't protect me from everything Sam"

"You want a bet? Now get in the car"

"I told you, I'm walking home" Andy repeats herself

"Suit yourself" Sam glares back before saddling Andy and putting her over his shoulder despite the insults and blows he was receiving.

"Get off me Sam!" Andy shouts but he ignores her and puts her in the passenger seat of the car and locks the door ordering her to not move a muscle or there would be trouble.

"See you tomorrow Jerry, stay safe Nash" Sam says before opening his car door

"Later Sammy, Bye Andy don't get in any more hostage situations, I know what Sammy's like" Jerry grins but all he receives is the middle finger from Andy.

* * *

The journey home was silent. Andy was looking straight ahead glaring still, whilst Sam kept glancing at her.

"You okay?" Sam asks breaking the silence

"Great" Andy replies through gritted teeth

"I'm not going to lecture you Andy"

"Oh, but I love your lectures so much, they're so inspiring"

"Will you just stop with the smart remarks, they're really annoying"

"Well I'm sorry Sam, I'm sorry I make mistakes, I forgot I had to be perfect"

"You're allowed to make mistakes, well I hope you're"

"Yeah because you've made to many you can't keep track" Andy says under her breath

"Hey, I heard that" Sam smirks "The only mistake I regret making is not telling you how perfect you're Andy, don't change, although you annoy the hell out me and you make me worry about you constantly, plus you never shut up, I wouldn't want you any other way"

"Well if I annoy you, I'm not going to change"

"You better not" Sam grins back and Andy lets a smile creep on her face.


End file.
